


Is our love strong enough?

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Season/Series 05, True Love, Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: Emma ventures into the underworld with her family in hopes of saving Hook, she soon finds out it isn't as easy as she originally thought. Hades has other plans and will stop at nothing to make sure the heroes can't escape. Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So sorry i’ve been so inactive these past couple of months I Lost motivation down to a passing in the family. I promise to be more active and i haven’t forgot about my other stories. I just had this story on FanFiction and thought about moving across to here. This is my own take on season 5 you might see little bits off the episodes in the chapter but other than that it will be my own ideas with Greek mythology thrown in. Plus I've added a couple of the characters from the Disney Hercules film. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I don’t own anything

The cold wind blew through the open holes in the wall and whistled around the tower. A dark cloaked figure stood in the middle of the dimly lit room with their hands wrapped around a large crystal ball rose up on a stone column.

The person whispered and chanted keeping their one eye on the cloudy images swirling inside the ball. A loud crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightening and the doors to the tower flew open revealing a man.

"This better be good". He sighed walking into the room and stopping beside the figure still keeping his distance.

"I have seen great things". The man averted his eyes from the shimmering ball and looked towards the centuries-old witch trying not to cringe. The years had certainly not been kind to her from the thin layer of wriggled haggard skin of her bony body to the single red eye on her forehead.

"Yes it's always the same thing, you see something but it's never to my benefit". She shook her head and dropped one of her bony hands placing an almost skeleton-like finger on the crystal ball as an image appeared.

"The ball never lies". She smiled showing off her broken and decayed teeth as she tapped the glass. "These people will help you gain what is rightfully yours and in the process, you will be set free to walk among the living once again". The god gasped and took a step closer to the ball watching as the images changed.

"Somebody has arrived that they hold very dear". She waved her hand across the glass revealing one of the many holding cells, laid out on the stone floor was a body.

"It seems like I have some work to do". He clapped his hands together and whirled around to face the doors.

"It will not be easy". The witch closed her one eye and began to chant loudly placing both of her hands on the ball. "The love of another will help your heart begin to heal". He shook his head in disgust at the thought of love; it was a form of weakness.

Hades hadn't felt the love of somebody else in so many years now, not since his own brother betrayed him. He was about to question the witch but when he turned back around she had disappeared. Hades clenched his fist feeling the anger slowly rising to the surface, causing his hair to turn to flames.

"PAIN! PANIC!" He shouted while marching through the door into the long corridor. The candles on the wall began to flicker as the wind swept through the building and the rain began to fall. Hades frowned wondering where his two servants were this time.

They really knew how to test his patience these days. He moved swiftly down the corridor and stopped near one of the doors leading off towards his holding cells. A placed used for newcomers to the underworld who had their fates yet to be decided. Hades pulled the heavy door open and proceed down the stairs feeling the need to start the day of with a bit of torturing.

He was eager to know more about this man who had just arrived. Hades lifted his hand and waved it through the air instantly lighting all the candles on the wall. The sound of loud blood-curdling screams filled the air from behind the different doors as he passed by.

Hades smiled and stopped in front of the last door waving his hand to unlock it and save time. He rubbed his hands together and stepped forward the magic buzzing in anticipation. The door slowly creaked open revealing a broken and bloody body. Hades walked further into the room closing the door behind him ready to begin. He waved his hand over the body and counted to three on his other hand. A loud painful gasp echoed around the room and the man quickly sat upright.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian woke with a gasp the pain instantly vibrating through his body causing him to wince. The last couple of hours permanent edged into his brain and body along with all the scars from throughout the years. He slowly sat up turning his face away from the bloody mess spread out on the floor from the wounds. Screams and scared pleading could be heard echoing down the long draughty corridors.

Killian closed his bruised eyes for a couple of minutes trying to block out all the noise. The only thought in his mind was Emma and all the events leading up to this very moment. Instead of dying he had come back in this hell for all of his sins centuries ago back in the Enchanted forest and Neverland. Killian took a deep shallow breath the pain reappearing with every breath, willing himself not to cry out and let them know the true extent.

He carefully shifted across the concrete floor only using his good hand the hook removed from the brace. The sound of keys jingling and sand led feet on the hard ground caught his attention. Killian lay his head back against the wall waiting until the person passed by or maybe change their mind.

There was no such luck in this situation in his horror the key was pushed into the lock and the door creaked open. Well, at least it was him being tortured and not some other poor helpless soul. The person was bathed in bright light only being able to see a dark silhouette.

"The master wants to see you". They had a perky voice filled with excitement and prospect. A small heavyset man appeared by the other man with a flickering torch in his hand.

"Tell me why has he so much interested in me?" The taller thin man strode forward across the floor grabbing hold of his good arm abruptly.

"You play a big part in his plan". He laughed dragging the pirate to his feet and pulling him towards the door. Killian huffed stumbling and falling through the door into the corridor.

"Oh, this is going to be fun". The plump man clapped his chubby hands together half skipping back down the corridor. "We are going to get rewarded for this". Pain sang yanking the chains and continuing to walk unfazed by the pain Killian was in.

"A big reward". Panic added closing the cell doors as they passed through making sure to lock. For Killian, the walk seemed to go on for ages and the pain was unbearable even if he didn't show it. A little while later they enter a large circular room with columns surrounding.

A man stood near a circular column in the middle of the room swiftly turned towards the guest. "You made it". He had a thin long face with a pointed nose and cruel dark eyes that held no emotion. His hair that stood on end was fiery red and looked very much like the flames of a burning fire constantly alight. He was average height with wide shoulders the rest of his body hidden underneath a long black tunic.

"Welcome!" The man spun around holding both of his hands up in the air like greeting an old friend. Pain and Panic grinned widely knowing they would surely be rewarded for following orders instead of torture that usually hung over their heads.

"Master where would you like the prisoner?" Panic dared to inquire keeping a tight hold on the ex-pirate just in case of any funny business. The god waved his hands through the air sending an orange light towards his two accomplices sending them both backwards onto the ground. Killian stumbled forwards quickly trying to regain his balance but finding it hard with a sore leg.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself". The man strode forward an eerie grin plastered across his face as he came to a stop in front of him. "Hades lord of the underworld". Pain and Panic quickly scampered off out of sight glad to have some time where they're not needed. Killian glanced up into the dark pits of the lord of the underworld's black eyes.

"Pleasure". He spoke sarcastically bowing his head the former pirate cockiness coming through. Hades clicked his thin fingers and a glass appeared a second later.

"You would think stuck down here that I don't hear about the things that go on up there". Hades took a long swig of the amber coloured liquid raising one of his fingers upwards. "You thought wrong I hear about it all every little detail from the good deeds people do to try and stop themselves coming here. To the people who no matter what just can't be saved". He clicked his fingers and minutes later the glass disappeared. "I'm aware we got off on the wrong foot but I do always give people a chance when they come down here. You can either cooperate or….". He trails off dramatically and wanders over to one of the large stone columns surrounding the edge of the circular room.

"You could be my equal I could give you everything". Killian thought about it for a couple of minutes mulling it over in his head. There had to be a way to get a message to Emma on how the crocodile had betrayed them all.

"And if I don't comply?" He inquired feeling braver than ever now. Hades leant against the stone column unfazed by the question having answered it a many of times.

"Then you will become my slave like the rest of them". He glanced out over the city of the undead and all the souls that were in his service one more wouldn't be any problems. It was the fact that this very pirate might hold the key to him becoming free of this miserable lonely life.

Killian reached inside the pocket of his jacket searching for his trusty flask that had been with him for centuries, never leaving his side. He frowned when he felt that his pockets were, in fact, empty of all trinkets and flask. "So what do you say? A life filled with accomplishment and prospect or fulfilling the rest of your days as a simple slave?" Killian shook his head knowing very well that it was impossible for him to go back to his old ways.

The love of Emma had shown him the right path to doing right and actually being a hero. There was no way he could step off that path even now when it wasn't possible he would see her again.

"I can't". He clenched his fists and glared at the god of the underworld refusing to bow down to him and his ways.

"You have made your choice one that cannot be reconsidered". Hades spun around on the heels of his sandaled feet a wide smirk stretching across his face. "Pain! Panic!". He screeched walking towards the middle of the room and leaning on the stone well staring into the murky water.

Pain and Panic scurried into the room eager to serve their master well chains appeared in their hands. "Our guest has chosen to not comply so I want you to take him to the chamber of pain". The two men grinned bowing their heads and rushing across the room to the ex-pirate.

"I don't give second chances but the time will come when you wished I did". Pain clamped the iron chains on the good hand of the pirate and dragged him away without any more words said. Hades waved his hand over the murky water seeing the face of an upset blonde woman appear.

"Very soon my lord". A voice whispered around the room in the blowing wind.


	3. Chapter 3

The gentle breeze blew across the rolling white waves crashing against the wall of the pier. Boats bobbed up and down in the water the sails flapping in the wind a whistling filling the air.

One of the many ships in the docks was the familiar sight of the Jolly Roger bobbing proudly in the water. A figure stood on the deck in front of the wheel ready to set sail and go on another adventure.

The man turned away from the wooden wheel and barked orders to the crew who were working on the deck. A round man wearing a red hat scurried up the steps leading to the captain muttering an apology no doubt.

They appear to be arguing for a couple of minutes until all of a sudden the wind starts to blow harder and the waves grew taller crashing against the side of the Jolly.

The crew scattered across the deck grabbing ropes trying to secure the sails before the storm hit. It appeared to settle for all of a second then the waves parted revealing a large swirling hole.

The captain ran to the top of the stairs shouting at his men in frustration to have the words lost in the wind. He turned his head and glanced back at the docks to see if there was anyone that could help, that was when he caught sight of a blonde.

She was stood near the wall looking out over the sea a worried look crossing over her face. A familiar feeling washing over him like they had met before, he tried to shout across to her but it was too late the hole was already pulling them inside.

Emma sat bolt upright in bed breathing heavily sweat gathering on her brow. It had been two days since the night Killian was taken away from them. She was suffering from nightmares ever since the events playing over in her mind.

It was still sinking in what had actually happened and how Killian sacrifice himself for the sake of everybody. Emma threw back the covers shuffling to the edge of the bed and slowly standing slipping her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers.

She padded across the room towards the bathroom turning the cold tap on and splashing her face. A sickly feeling rushing over her for a couple of minutes sending her swaying and clutching the sink. It had been weeks since sleep had come easily to her especially with being the dark one where it was impossible.

Although all the power of being the dark one had disappeared a million thought still ran through her mind of what ifs and regrets. There was still so many questions that had been left unanswered now all the dark magic had disappeared. But maybe somethings are best unanswered and not actually knowing because it could quite easily drive you crazy with the things that could have been done. Emma closed her eyes taking in deep breaths no it was best not to go down that road right now.

It was, in fact, her fault that Killian had become the dark one in the first place, her own selfish reasons. Just so that she wouldn't have to lose another person who grew closer to her and broke down those high walls.

She knew deep down that it wasn't going to end well especially by making him the one thing he despised and sought revenge on for all those years. But in her mind, a plan formed that Killian didn't have to find out and everything would be okay.

They would fight the darkness and banish it for good making room for their happy ending once and for all. Of course, it didn't go to plan and he found out before she could actually remove the darkness and fix the whole mess.

The revenge resurfaced with an even greater need and soon a decision had to be made. Emma was all set to sacrifice herself for the good of her family and the town, however, in the end, it was Killian who suffered.

She didn't care that all the dark magic stirring inside her immediately disappeared leaving no trace, it was the lifeless body laying in the grass that crushed her heart in an instant.

Emma wasn't sure how long it was until her mother gently eased her away from the body while the paramedics lifted the body onto a stretcher. She reached out her hand grasping at the air as tears streamed down her cheeks clouding her vision.

What happened next was all a blur to her one minute she was kneeling in the grass wanting to run to Killian and the next she was being helped into her house. Snow rushed around flicking on lights and making sure everything was okay, not quite ready to leave her daughters side.

Emma slumped down onto the sofa staring into space only managing to mumble that she wanted to be left alone. At first, Snow insisted that at a time like this it wasn't a good idea but with a broken look her daughter stood and wandered towards the stairs.

All her energy put into that simple movement, the time for arguments gone unable to even focus. The next two days were spent up in what would have been their bedroom if a happy ending was on the cards for her.

It was the same old story every time grow close to someone, trust them with every little thing then just when things become comfortable have it taken away.

She thought by now after all these years she would learn from her mistakes, no such luck. Emma reached up one of her hands and wiped the back across her wet cheek, it seemed like all she had done these past days were lay curled up on the bed.

How could there be any more tears left? She turned away from the sink and wandered out of the bathroom hearing the sound of talking downstairs. Emma was aware that Snow made it her mission to stop by every day with plates of home cooked food or Granny's take out, in hopes that she would eat something.

She had to hand it to her mother the woman even tried once or twice to get her to open the door of the bedroom. It was no use Emma wasn't ready to talk about the events or even act like nothing had happened and forget his memory.

She often found herself reaching up and wrapping her fingers around the ring he had given her in Camelot to ensure a safe return to her family. It gave her great comfort holding it in the palm of her hand and remembering the better times they spent together.

Emma was about to reach for the handle of the bedroom door when voices began to fill her ears. She gasped and turned her head sharply around the room to see if someone had appeared. The voices spoke harshly in an ancient language that she didn't quite recognised, chanting some words or maybe a spell.

Suddenly she doubled over as a strange electrical current passed through her body sending sparks of white magic crackling out of her fingertips. Emma barely had time to react as a number of imagines flashed before her eyes sending her to the floor in a heap.

The sound attracting attention from downstairs causing them to quickly abandon whatever they were doing and run up the stairs to the room. Emma was brought out of the trance by the voices of a worried Snow and David knocking on the door.

She blinked a couple of times trying to gather her bearings and figure out what just happened. "Emma is everything okay?" David's concerned voice drifted through the door.

Emma slowly stood only realising that her right arm was bent with her hand curled around the ring. It could have been a side effect of being the dark one or someone trying to tell her something. Perhaps a sign?

The possibilities were endless or maybe crazy and the work of her overtired mind going into overdrive. Between the lack of sleep, stress and all the other emotions swirling inside of her it was most likely a trick of the mind. She wasn't going to get her hopes up too soon to be let down and be crushed once again. Emma reached for the cold metal door handle and pulled it open to reveal both of her parents looking relieved that she had actually responded to them this time.

The guilt of what she had done to her family was still weighing heavy on her heart even if they had already forgiven her. Snow smiled sadly and rushed forward gathering her into her warm embrace.

All Emma could do was return the hug with tears flowing freely from her eyes. David waited a couple of minutes before wrapping his own arms around his wife and daughter.

They didn't want to push her too much, although it pained them it was agreed that small steps at first, letting her know they were there to help in this tough time. Emma pulled away after a long while letting her eyes drop to the carpet a watery smile playing at her lips.

Snow exchanged a quick look with David wanting to reach out and comfort her daughter once again. "Why don't we go downstairs I've made some breakfast?" She spoke calmly and softly her hands nervously fidgeting at her sides.

Emma nodded and quickly moved passed the couple heading in the direction of the stairs. She briefly wondered if it was worth mentioning about the strange voices and reaction from her magic but thought better of it for the time being.

Instead, Emma sat in the kitchen staring into space while Snow chattered about the latest events in the small town. At the moment she was far from in that room more like trying to imagine a different scenario.


	4. Chapter 4

Hades sat on a large stone throne situated at the edge of one of the many temples of his underground layer. A metal goblet hung over the side clutched in his hand as he thought over his plan once again. It would soon be all falling into place one-half of the plan was already complete without any faults.

Hades smirked lifting the goblet to his lips and taking a long sip of the expensive burgundy wine. The sound of the heavy wooden doors scraping across the stone floor caught his attention.

A second later the two witches appeared the crystal ball clutched in one of their bony hands. "I hope this is good news?" Hades sighed downing the rest of his drink slumping back in the chair lazily not even bothering to stand and greet the two woman properly.

"We did as you said and started to sent the saviour visions but what is next?" The two sisters scurried across the floor stopping at the well positioned in the middle of the room. Hades stood slowly not in any rush and clicked his fingers refilling the goblet instantly.

"Well you continue with the visions make them more intense adding a couple of hints that he could be down here. Then hopefully she'll put two and two together and Charon won't be out of a job". He smirked striding over to join the witches beside the well. The two woman were leaning over the stone well staring into the depths of the dark water that gave off an eerie mist.

"The prophecy has been set into motion it cannot be broken the strings are connected that hold it all together cannot be frayed". Hades smiled widely taking a sip of his drink and feeling the need to celebrate further.

"Did you see what the future held a child?" One of the elderly women turned her face to the side and sniffed the air holding out her bony hand. The other witch sighed and lifted up her hand banging it at the side of her head causing the single eye to pop out. She dropped the eye into the palm of her bony skeleton hand with a grunt. The bolding witch popped the hairy eye into her socket and suddenly went into a trance like state.

"I see a green eyed dark haired child with great powers". She whispered letting her hands hover over the now wild water splashing against the sides.

"Will it be my downfall?" Hades frowned the light mood slowly disappearing at the prospects.

"It is unclear". He slammed the goblet down onto the stone well feeling the heat instantly raise in the room.

"It's too soon to know". Pain and Panic choose that moment to enter the room with a bloody hook in their hands.

"The pirate is back in his cell". Hades launched his fists into the air, the hair on his head turning to fire and the colouring in his face going bright red.

"Master, did we do wrong?" Panic stuttered folding in on himself at the anger of his master.

"I WANT ANSWERS!" He screeched the magic flying out of his fingertips crashing against the walls. Pain and Panic fell to the floor scared of their master's true powers and what he was capable of.

"I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY FOR MANY YEARS!". Hades continued to shout the fiery magic shooting out of his fingertips and shooting off the stone walls. The two witches tutted not afraid of the lord of the underworld and his powerful magic.

"It won't be very long now my lord but a little bit of patience is needed". One of the elderly women spoke holding out her hand for the eye she shared with her sister.

"Come let us show you something, my lord". The slightly younger sister popped the eye out of the socket with a sigh and handed it over slowly walking back to the stone well. Hades panted feeling his temperature slowly returning to normal and a sense of calm passing over him.

He watched as the witch waved her hand over the water once again chanting a couple of words. Seconds later and the murky water was swirling and parting to clear the way for an image. Hades strode forward eager to see what they had conjured up this time. A woman appeared sitting on a window seat in the dark staring out of the large bay window at the street. She was clutching a book to her chest with tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

"This is where we give her hope". The witch nearest to Hades whispered blankly waving her hand through the air. She muttered a spell the tips of her skeleton fingertips started to glow brightly for a couple of minutes. The blonde woman gasped her bright green eyes going wide at the sight before her.

"What is it?" The witch held a finger up to her mouth to quiet the lord of the god of the underworld. The vision continued to play out the picture going fuzzy slightly and flickering out of focus. Hades leant in closer his face scrunching up as he watched carefully.

The saviour stood from the window seat and slowly walked into the middle of the room. She lifted up her hand and reached out to the large green blob floating in the middle of the room. It rose up into the air and swelled shooting out magic and images of different things.

She let her hand connect with the light and gasped at what was seen. Hades muttered underneath his breath and turned away fro the stone well marching towards the door. "I have more work to do the pirate has too much hope I want to crush that". He disappeared out of the door before another word was said between the guests.


	5. Chapter 5

At the very first chance possible Emma rushed up the stairs and towards the back bedroom with the window seat overlooking the harbour. She was glad when her mother or even father didn't follow her pushing for answers or trying to get her to talk. There had been little said throughout the meal Mary Margaret walking on egg shells and being very careful around Emma.

She had kept the conversation minimal mainly about the goings on around town and how worried the people were. It hurt too much to address what had actually happened the events still fresh in her mind and very much raw. Emma slumped down onto the window seat and leaned her head against the cold glass staring ahead at the grey sky. She sighed deeply wondering what her life had become now was she just destined for more heartbreak.

The future was very much unclear at this moment in time, how could she find the courage to go on when her world had pretty much been destroyed. Killian deserved so much more then to be killed from a sacrifice for the safe keeping of the town. Emma felt the tears trickle down her cheeks and fall to the floor the sadness washing over her. She lifted her hand and wiped the back across her eyes feeling the wetness instantly.

A bright light caught her attention floating in the middle of the room quickly growing in size until it nearly touched the ceiling. Emma tilted her head to the side throwing her legs off the side of the window seat and standing wearily. She held out her hand and made contact with the floating blob feeling the magic buzzing in the tips of her fingers.

Images started to flash before her showing some familiar faces and some not so familiar. A small child caught her attention no older then a year in a basket with a blanket that matched her own. The images only stayed in focus for a couple of seconds catching a small glimpse.

A place filled with ruins and old temples came into view, the sky grey with dark clouds hovering. It didn't look a very inviting place more a glum and dreary place. Killian chained and bloody in a cold dark cell looking broken, sad and helpless. Emma frowned stepping closer to the blob and reaching out her hand it passing right through the image.

Did this confirm Killian was still alive and fighting in a unknown place? All these questions instantly filled her head at all the possibilities. She blinked back the tears feeling an aching in her heart at the very thought of his sacrifice being in vain after everything that had happened. The way he had stepped up ready to face what nasty fate waited for him with no fear.

Right at that minute a blurry image appeared of what appeared to be at the edge of the river bank in the park. A strange mist was hovering over the clear water shading the dark sky setting a eery feel. Emma shivered at the creepy scene sensing the blob wanted her to go to that exact place.

She closed her eyes hoping that her parents weren't still down stairs awaiting for her to make an appearance. The time had passed for questions it was now time to take action and find out what was really going on. She snapped her eyes open and strode forward pulling the door open without a second thought or doubt in her mind.

At the sound of her jogging down the stairs Mary Margret stuck her head around the kitchen wall a light smile on her face. Emma didn't have time to exchange pleasantries instead she marched across the hall to the door grabbing her keys on the way.

"Emma?" Snow shouted with concern for her daughter showing in her voice.

"I'm going out". Emma shouted not having a lot of time to explain the whole situation or wanting to be followed. This was something she had to find out on her own that or it always be at the back of her mind that Killian could have been saved. She marched down the path and threw the garden gate open reaching the bug in two long steps jamming the key into the lock and turning.

Emma slumped into the seat and slammed the door shut shifting the gears in the car and starting the engine immediately. She pulled away from the side of the road and drove towards the park putting her foot down. It was the least of her worries to care about the speed limit plus she was the sheriff on a case so it didn't really matter.

In no time the yellow bug came to a stop near the entrance of the park and she was jumping out of the seat eagerly. Emma all but ran into the park following the path to the edge of the large pond the magic in her fingertips crackling. She turned her head both ways taking in the scenery it was quite a nice day with blue skies totally different from the scene she saw from the blob.

A sickly feeing washed over her causing her knees to buckle from underneath her sending her to the grassy bank. All she wanted was some straight answers as to what had happened on that dreadful night. If there was a chance Killian was still alive could he be saved? Did he even want to be saved or was this new life better? Emma closed her eyes letting the gentle breeze blow through her long hair and whip it around her face.

"Mom?" A familiar voice caught her off guide just as the tears once again trickled down her cheeks. "Hey". Henry crouched down in the grass beside her awkwardly putting his long arms around her shoulders as a form of comfort.

"Hey kid". Emma whispered sniffing slightly and moving her own arms so they were around her son needing a rock right now. "Did my mom send you by any chance?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head leaning into her gentle touch. "So can you keep a secret?" She tilted her head back and looked Henry in the eyes seeing his fathers brown eyes staring back at her.

"Sure what is it?" Emma smiled remembering the times that her and Henry would go to his castle and just talk about nothing in particular. There was no doubt in her mind that she could trust him to keep the secrets going around in her head right now.

Sure it was maybe a better idea to load all this information onto Regina or another adult then her son but right now her mind was in overdrive. If one thing she had learn over the past couple of years it was better to vent then hold things in. "I think Killian's alive and theres a way to save him". Emma waited patiently for her sons reaction to what she had just confessed to him.

She knew Henry thought a lot of Killian from the sailing lessons to the way he would follow the pirate eagerly on his daily duties. Killian didn't in any way want to replace his real father knowing that wasn't a option at all but that didn't stop him from becoming a father figure for the boy. "So like the underworld?" Henry chirped up his eyes going wide at the different prospects.

"I guess so". Emma shrugged tightening her hold ever so slightly on her son.

"Cool it could be our next operation!". She rolled her eyes at his excitement of naming another operation.

"I dunno kid I might have to go see Mr Gold". The last thing she wanted was more people getting hurt especially if it wasn't a hundred percent certain this could work.

"Mom I want to help please". Henry pleaded looking straight into her eyes with those big brown orbs.

"Okay, okay but no body gets hurt". He nodded and pulled away from her embrace quickly getting to her feet. "So did your grams send you?" Emma pulled herself up trying to shake off the familiar nauseous that had been hanging over her a lot lately.

"No I was heading this way it gives me time to think about things". Henry slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk in the direction of the path leading to the entrance of the park.

"Is anything in particular on your mind". Over the past couple of days she had barely had time to talk to her son sensing that something was indeed on his mind. After all it was a lot to take in your mom becoming the dark one wanting to sacrifice herself for the good of her family but instead watching the man you look up too die before your eyes. Henry shrugged unsure of how to really answer the question without upsetting his mother.

"It's okay to be sad and talk about what happened". Emma spoke softly falling into step with Henry glancing his way. An awkward silence fell between them and tension was slowly building in the air. "There's plenty of time to talk about it kid just know I'm here and all". Henry nodded a smile forming on his lips at how far his mother had actually come, from that woman who bottled everything up to someone who actually wanted to talk.

"So where we going now?" Emma took out her car keys and unlocked the car sliding into the seat.

"I'm dropping you off at home". He groaned pulling a face and slumping further down in the seat. "You can still help". She started up the engine and pulled out onto the road now being weary of her speed.

"But I can help". Henry pushed on determined to get his way and help in some form.

"I know and you will but I need to do this alone". Emma reasoned pulling up beside the big mansion a couple of minutes later. "I'll keep in touch". He nodded opening the door and slipping out swiftly.

"Okay mom operation I'll think of something". She smiled widely waiting until he had closed the door before driving off towards town.

The voices began to fill her head mumbling ancient words she didn't quite understand. Emma tried her hardest to think about other things instead of focusing on the voices. She managed to make it into town without any harm done and find a suitable parking place. The moment she slid out of the car people greeted her on the streets with warm smiles and pleasant word.

Emma plastered a fake smile on her face and strode down the street coming to a stop outside the pawn shop. She wasted no time in pushing the door open not caring if the shop was open or not. The shop was empty not a soul in sight a silence fell in the large room filled with different artefacts.

"Hello?" Emma shouted her voice echoing around the room and bouncing off the glass cabinets. A couple of minutes later and Mr Gold appeared limping with his cane firmly in his hand.

"What can I do for you Miss swan?" She crossed her arms over her chest not falling for his act one bit.

"I know you have all the power of the dark one". Emma splat hoping that Belle was nearby to hear all this about her traitorous husband. He maintained a calm composure leaning heavily on his cane for effect.

"What makes you think so?" She leaned forward pressing the palms of her hands onto the glass surface of the cabinet.

"Cut the crap I know you screwed Killian over and now have all the power of the dark one. So here's how it's gonna go your gonna help me rescue Killian from the underworld". Emma demanded not at all in the mood for games right now.

"What makes you think I will help you?" She glared at the older man feeling the magic in her finger tips start to buzz with the impending magic.

"There's nothing stopping me from going to your beloved wife and telling her everything". She threatened feeling not a ounce of compassion towards the dark one for his deeds in the past.

"Very well what do you want me to do miss Swan?" Emma straightened up her shoulders not at all intimidated by the dark one.

"I want you to help me gain access to the underworld". He rested the cane beside the counter and straightened up knowing she meant business. "I know your capable of opening a portal". Mr Gold nodded a smirk appearing once again on his face. "So meet me at night fall in the park near the pond". Emma spun around on her heels and waltzed towards the door without any think more being said.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stepped out onto the street taking a couple of breaths trying to steady her racing heart. It took a couple of minutes for her mind to catch up with everything that had went on in the last hour or so. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to trust Mr gold but at the end of the day he did owe them a great deal. A wave of nausea washed over her within minutes causing her to sway slightly on the spot.

Emma stared off into the distance lost in her thoughts instantly remembering the events of Camelot so vividly. Although a dark cloud had been hanging over them it still felt like at the time they had all grown closer in a way. Killian had been alive and by her side fighting to make sure the darkness didn't win no matter what. Even if it was a lie in the end and she had used her dark powers to create a second dark one the one thing he hated with all his might.

She knew deep in her heart that there would be a price to pay for them both becoming the dark one but still she went ahead not quite ready to loose another person in her life. It may have been for selfish reasons like Killian had stated while stood in the cabin of the Jolly Roger on their supposed date.

The words that he had spoke had quite literally ripped her heart in two it urged her to continue with the plan that she formed in her head. Emma gasped at the feel of a hand on her arm at the smallest of touches and quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She turned her head to the side to see the worried face of Mary Margaret.

"Hey Emma what's going on?". Emma plastered a fake smile on her face within minutes trying to make out everything was actually okay. "Please we only want to help". It was completely pointless lying or trying to avoid the question because it would catch up to her in the end. Plus she was done with all the secrecy and trying to battling things on her own those days were in the past now.

"Okay but you have to promise not to overreact". Mary Margaret nodded a small reassuring smile crossing her face taking a step forward like it was a secret. "There's a way to save Killian and bring him back here". Emma prepared herself quickly for her mother reaction on the things that she was planning and the repercussions that would be surely named.

"How?" She blinked quite confused leaning forward and bowing her head staring into her daughters eyes for answers.

"By going to the underworld with the help of Gold". Emma took a step back putting some distance between them holding her breath.

"On your own, you can't". She shook her heard against the idea of her doing this alone with out the support of the family and friends. It reminded her of the years they had missed so many milestones and lost love.

"Mom I can't drag you down again especially after everything with the dark one". Emma let her eyes fall to the pavement in shame of the past few weeks of her being possessed by dark magic.

"We want to help please". Mary Margaret pleaded reaching out her hand and placing it on her arm. "Why don't we just go back to the loft and discuss this". Emma sighed deeply knowing it was pointless argument that she wasn't going to win without an discussion.

"Fine". She muttered nodding her head and meeting her eyes for a couple of seconds. Mary Margaret smiled widely stepping forward and slinging her arm around her waist in a sideways hug leading her slowly down the side walk. Emma leaned into her touch enjoying the comfort for the first time in awhile. She walked beside her letting her lead the way home.

It wasn't long until they were stopping in front of the building and pulling the door open and making their way inside. They entered the building and walked up the stairs to the front door finding it already open. David was sat on the sofa with baby Neal in his lap waving a rattle in front of his reaching hands. He turned his head glancing in their direction as they entered the room.

"Hey". Mary Margaret smiled widely at the sight of her son and rushed over quickly scooping him up into her arms. Emma pulled out one of the stools in front of the island and perched herself on top watching the scene sadly. David caught his wife's eye and they shared a silent conversation for a couple of minutes.

The thought of making a quick get away crossed her mind to avoid the topic of conversation that was bound to be brought up in the next few minutes. Emma fixed her eyes on a point in the room not wanting to meet her parents eyes just yet. It felt a lot like she was a child or a teen about to be scolded for something that had happened.

"Is everything okay?" David inquired turning his head and looking in her direction. There room fell into silence Emma not willing to speak up and voice what she was actually planning.

"Well?" He urged looking between the two woman wanting some kind of answers.

"Emma is planning on going to the Underworld alone". Snow spoke up gently bouncing baby Neal in her arms.

"Do you think that's wise?" David frowned standing from the sofa and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I figured it was something I have to do alone after everything I can't drag you away from this". Emma motioned with her hands to Baby Neal who was completely unaware and more interested in his rattle.

"We won't let you face this alone". David nodded in agreement placing a hand on his sons back.

"I don't know how long it will take it could be weeks, months even you'll miss more time with Neal". Emma argued tears filling in her eyes from the emotions bubbling inside of her.

"We will find a way we always do please". At that moment Henry wandered through the door followed by Regina, Robin and a crying baby.

"Hey mom, grams and gramp". Henry spoke cheerily waving his hand in the air and slumping onto the sofa.

"Are we missing something?" Regina raised a eyebrow in question towards The Charmings. Snow walked to a distressed Robin and gently offered to take the upset baby to help calm her down after passing Neal off to David.

"It's not like it's a secret anymore you might as well know I'm going to the underworld to rescue Killian". Regina sighed deeply resisting the urge to shake her head in disagreement.

"I found out that the sacrifice he made was pointless Gold found a way to gain all the powers of the dark one". Emma felt the anger building inside of her at the events of that night. She clenched her fists trying to control the Magic threatening to come to the surface.

"I see it isn't a place I recommend but that's just me". Regina shook her head glancing towards Henry who was eagerly watching and listening to the conversation.

"I have to do this I owe it to him". Emma half whispered dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Then we'll come too". Snow spoke up confidently looking round the room for support.

"If your going I want to come too". Henry chirped up shooting a look at Emma to back him up on the matter.

"This isn't a game it's dangerous". Regina spat stepping closer to Robin for support or some form of comfort it was unclear.

"I know but I wanna help". Henry pleaded shuffling to the edge of the sofa.

"So are we all going? Because arrangements will have to be made for the children". Snow carefully handed the now sleeping baby back to Robin. Regina let her eyes roam around the room waiting patiently for a answer.

"I'll see if Belle can take care of the children while we're away". Snow padded across the room towards the kitchen counter and scooped up her phone. Emma was truly speechless at the fact the situation was quickly becoming out her hands, the room was starting to spin.

She clenched her fists and sprang up from the stool bolting in the direction of the stairs needing some space. By the time she reached her old room the sobs were racking her body, wrapping her arms around herself she slumped onto the bed. She took deep breaths hiccuping loudly through her sobs trying not to choke on the air.

"I wouldn't recommend going to the underworld especially from what I've heard". Emma looked up to see Regina stood at the top of the stairs a faint smile crossing her lips.

"Is that suppose to be comforting?" She wiped the sleeve of her top across her eyes hiccuping.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it the place isn't exactly a must go, your not quite sure who you'll meet from your past". Regina crossed the small space and took a seat beside the saviour on the bed.

"I know but I still have to try it wasn't right the way his sacrifice was dismissed". Regina nodded folding her arms in her lap and sitting up straight staring ahead.

"Do you think this will give him redemption?" She turned her head glancing at the saviour.

"I have to try I owe it to him especially after everything and I just can't ask them to come not when I don't know how things are going to turn out". Emma sighed ringing her hands together staring down at the floor.

"I don't think you have a say in the matter so I think you will have to deal with it". She nodded biting her lip clenching and unclenching her fists feeling the buzz of her magic.

"So your okay with Henry coming?" Regina sucked in a deep breath shaking her head and getting to her feet from the bed.

"I'm not happy about it". Regina wandered towards the stairs reaching out and taking the banister."I will however do everything in my power to protect him". Regina disappeared down the stairs gracefully. Emma knew it was a loosing battle there was nothing she could do about it, completely out of her power.


	7. Chapter 7

The pale moon hung low in the sky casting a shadowy glow on the dark water of the pond. Mr Gold appeared in a puff of red smoke on the grassy bank near the waters edge with his hands in his pockets. He leaned back on his heels waiting patiently staring ahead at the darkness within the park.

A little while later voices and the sound of shoes on the gravel path could be heard coming closer. Mr Gold squared his shoulders and prepared himself for what was to come. Emma came into view seconds later followed by the Charming's, Regina, Robin, Zelena and Henry in tow. "I didn't realise this was a family thing". Mr Gold turned towards the group a sneer on his face at the other guests not expecting a crowd.

"Yeah well there's been a change of plan". Emma crossed her arms over her chest resisting the urge to glare at the dark one.

"Very well shall we get on with this?" She nodded feeling a hand land on her shoulder at the comfort of her mother. Henry stepped up beside her slipping his hand into hers showing his support. Mr Gold brought his hands out of the pockets of the suit jacket revealing the dark ones dagger.

He muttered a couple of words raising the dagger up and pointing it towards the dark sky. Immediately silence filled the air everybody holding their breath and waiting nervously for something. The wind blew through the trees causing them to rustle and the leaves to flutter to the ground.

A thick mist started to form along the surface of the pond shielding the light of the moon. "It actually worked?" Regina's baffled voice cut through the silence as they all stared ahead.

"Are you questioning my abilities as the dark one?" Mr Gold sneered stepping closer to the waters edge ready, the handle of the blade gripped in his hand. She resisted the urge to reply with a sarcastic comment but thinking better of it not the time to start arguments. They were interrupted by the sudden movement of the mist parting revealing a small wooden boat with a cloaked figure perched on the back.

"Its time". Mr Gold muttered turning his head and glancing behind him at the group of people waiting for a response. The boat glided across the water coming to a stop a little way off the grassy bank, waiting patiently for them to descent. Emma took a deep breath dropping Henry's hand and moving forward wondering what they were actually getting themselves into.

Now that all this was happening she hadn't really time to stop and think about the consequences or what was actually ahead. "Do we have the choice of changing our minds?" Zelena frowned looking at her sister wondering why they were dragging her along on this expedition. Especially when it meant leaving her newborn daughter after everything she had been through.

Regina glared at the other woman placing her hand on Henry's shoulder just encase plus she wanted him close. Emma stepped off the bank into the shallow water feeling it slush around her boots as she walked further into the pond. She reacted up her hand and caught hold of the chain hanging around her neck seeking comfort.

"I will find you, I will always find you". She muttered the words her parents so often used in hard times were there was little hope. She could hear the sound of her parents and the others footsteps in the water behind her. Emma effortlessly climbed into the wooden boat and took a seat on one of the benches trying her hardest not to stare at the cloaked figure with skeleton hands. David carefully helped his wife inside along with the other ladies before climbing in himself and taking a seat on the only space left.

Charon bowed his head and tightened his bony fingers around the wooden oar letting it glide through the clear water manoeuvring the boat backwards into the mist. The air quickly turned cold as the mist passed over their faces sending a chill down each of their spines.

Everybody held their breaths afraid of something going horrible wrong all the possibilities running through their heads. Mary Margaret lifted her hand from her lap and gently placed it on her daughters shaking hand offering comfort without words. The surroundings soon changed within a blink of an eye to a very dreary dark place with dark water that moaned and swirled in an unnatural way.

Emma closed her eyes for a couple of minutes not wanting to think about the horrors that lay beneath that water. She tried her hardest to tune out of the moaning focusing on other things that troubled her mind at the minute. What kind of state would they find Killian in? Would he still be alive in the sense? All these questions bombarded her mind and made her feel sick to the stomach not wanting to know the answers or perhaps not ready.

"Mom". A small voice speaking from the left hand side pulled her away from her many thoughts brining her quickly back to the present.

"What's up kid?" She smiled softly turning her full attention to her son.

"Do you think dad will be there?" Henry whispered afraid of the answer his big brown eyes full of sadness. Emma could tell this had been on his mind for quite awhile now possibly the reason for him wanting to come along.

"I really don't know I'm sorry kid". Emma spoke truthfully lifting her arm and wrapping it around him hoping to stem any sadness even if she wasn't much of a help. Henry nodded moved closer into his mothers embrace resting his head on his shoulder. She gently rubbing the palm of her hand up and down his arm trying to hold back the tears. Suddenly a skeleton like hand shot out of the water the fingers closing and opening as if wanting to grab something.

"Is this boat safe?" Zelena voiced her concern peering over the edge wearily and sliding further onto the bench nudging her sister slightly.

"I'm sure if they desire the dead can capsize this boat in an instant". Regina sneered straightening her back and stared ahead not at all effected by the strange hands coming up out of the water. Zelena glared at her sister biting her lip nervously and shuffling uncomfortably on the bench.

The ride across the dark river seemed longer then it actually was finally coming to a stop near some wooden stairs leading onto a wooden platform. Charon lifted the owe out of the water and positioned it between his legs awaiting their departure patiently. David stood along with Robin and helped the ladies carefully off the boat and onto the stairs.

Henry scurried up the steps safely after both mothers and aunt was on the wooden platform. The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty it was quite the opposite all the land was charged with trees thin burnt sticks. "Onwards and upwards?" Regina strode forward her heels clicking against the wooden boards until she came to a stop near the solid dirt ground.

Emma made her way down the wooden platform stepping onto the dirt path and taking a deep breath. It was nothing like she had expected not sure what to think exactly. Mr Gold took the lead unfazed by the surroundings or the what ifs. He lead them through the charred earth with a great confidence not fazed by anything.

A couple of crumbled temples came into view giving the sense of what looked to be a town. "Do you think we should split up we might be able to cover more ground". David came to a stop near one of the crumbling walls keeping his eyes open for any signs of trouble.

"Is that wise in a place like this?" Regina frowned glancing around the group for anymore hesitation or doubts on the matter.

"I think it would be better". Emma chipped in not paying much attention to the others too eager to carry on searching. Mary Margaret shot a worried look at her husband feeling quite concerned for her daughters growing reckless behaviour.

"I'll go". Regina moved passed the Charming's trying to catch up to the determine saviour and perhaps form some kind of plan rather then jumping in head first. Henry moved to follow but Mary Margaret grabbed his arm shaking her head, it was one thing her daughter wanted to be reckless there was no way her grandson was following the same footsteps. Nobody had seemed to notice Mr Gold had slunk off into the shadows with intentions of his own.

"Where do we start?" Mary Margaret looked around seeing her daughter Regina and Zelena quickly disappearing into the distance.

"In this temple?" David patted Henry on the back and ducked into the doorway of the ruined temple.

"I don't see the good in that". Henry frowned crossing his arms and stopping in the arched doorway not even bothering to enter. He sighed and turned away from the darkness of the temple scanning the surrounding area spotting something moving in the distance.

Henry squinted unsure if he should inform his grandparents of the new development. He decided against it waiting to see what would happen, wanting to be brave and prove that he could be a hero too. The shapes moved forward quickly gaining speed and coming into focus more clearer now.

"Hi". Henry took a step closer shooting a quick look over his shoulder to see if his grandparents were near enough to hear. Two boys appeared one small and plump and the other tall and thin with a evil sneer playing across his lips.

"Can you help us? We've lost somebody". The plump boy dressed in a long tunic and tattered sandals spoke up confidentially.

"Sure". Henry grinned eager to help somebody instead of being in the shadows all the time.

"This way". The tall boy shouted turning and sprinting off in the direction they came.

"Wait up". Henry raced off trying to keep up with the pair of boys and not fall behind. The two boys skidded to a stop near another temple scared at what lay ahead.

"In there". They both pointed grabbing hold of one another and shaking violently. "A monster?" Henry questioned panting slightly from the excretion placing both of his hands on his knees.

"Yeah but only the brave can defeat it". The plump boy shivered gripping the other boy tighter. He nodded straightening up his back and marching forward into the darkness of the new temple. What he didn't see was the grins of the two boys from trapping another innocent soul.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello! Hey I know you can hear me!" A voice called out from one of the neighbouring cells. Killian opened his bruised heavy eyes trying to blink away the haziness and forces on the damp corridor. He opened his mouth to answer her the pain shooting through his whole body the slightest movement a big effort.

The wish to be done with this life ever present over the past twenty four hours or however long it had actually been. It certainly felt like he was paying for his days as a cruel pirate who didn't care about anybody but himself and revenge. A never ending battle that the only way to repay all the sins he committed was to take everything this cruel place threw at him.

However the last shred of hope could be by talking to this person who sounded like they were in distress with what was going on. Killian took in a raggedy breath leaning his head against the hard stone wall and urging his voice to work. "I haven't even done anything wrong". The voice continued not backing down anytime soon determine to get somewhere.

"Hello". Killian spoke huskily his throat dry and rough just another pain to deal with.

"So somebody is there?" A scrapping sound echoed off the stone wall followed by the clanging of chains.

"Yes sorry for staying silent I found it quite hard to answer". He rasped keeping his aching body as still as possible to avoid any pain.

"They hurt you too?" He nodded realising almost immediately they couldn't see each other.

"I'll survive lass like I always do". It was silent for a couple of minutes each contemplating their own thoughts not wanting to give too much away about themselves or the situation.

"If your so sure, have you met the god of the underworld?" She laughed in a sarcastic tone a chain rattling across the stone floor.

"Got it". The sound of a lock clicking open followed by the metal door creaking open filled his ears causing him to look around at the corridor. A tall woman appeared with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a long purple tunic that split up the leg.

"Shall we get going?" She grinned widely tucking her hand into the pocket of her long tunic and brining out a old rusty metal key.

"All this time you had a key?" Killian stared in disbelief as she unlocked the door and yanked it open offering freedom. "Lass even if I was to escape these cells there is no way of returning to the land of the living. It's a lost cause I'm afraid one that cannot be resolved". He sighed deeply shifting his stiff aching legs on the dusty ground. She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"You don't know what's waiting for you until you go and see". The wind whistled down the long corridor sending a chill in the air which was strange with the place itself being so humid.

"Lass I will just slow you down your better going ahead without me". Meg shook her head striding forward and holding out her hand to help him to his feet. Killian lifted his good hand bracing himself for the impending pain of the simple task of getting to his feet. She gripped his hand tightly and pulled slowly adding her other hand for support, conscious of letting go until he was fully stood leaning against the wall.

"So do you not have family?" Meg rolled her shoulders easing the tension and the forceful use of her muscles.

"I do but it was for the best". He closed his bruised eyes for a couple of minutes picturing the very moment his love stood before him with tears in her eyes unsure of what to do. A memory that would haunt him for the remaining days that he was breathing in this cruel world.

The thought that he would never see Emma again and spend precious moments with her again broke his heart in two the same way it had with Milah all those years ago. "The saviour right? Who is currently here trying to find a way to rescue you". She raised a eyebrow placing a hand on her hip and tilting her body sideways a smirk on her lips. Killian frowned unsure if in fact he had heard her right, Emma was down here in this awful place?

"Still have no hope of what the future holds?" She scowled at her own words and turned her head away trying to show no feelings on the matter.

"I think it best love that you go on ahead without me, send a message to Emma". Suddenly a loud growl filled the air sending a chill down their spine.

"We really don't have much time you either come or stay in this hell hole". Meg pocketed the metal keys in her tunic swiftly turning on the heels of her sandals towards the open cell door.

"I fear I won't make it lass". Killian closed his eyes against the pain vibrating through his body it feeling a lot like he was froze to the spot.

"We can only try". She shot a look over her shoulder to check to see how far away the beast were before striding forward to his good side placing her arm along his back for support. He nodded pushing slowly off the wall clenching his jaw so not to cry out in pain from the movement.

Meg waited a couple of minutes then slowly at first took a step forward guiding him towards the open cell door. They tried to ignore the sound of heavy footfalls causing the walls and floor to shake with each movement of the beat. "Do you know the way lass?" Meg grunted in reply straightening her back and taking his weigh much to her body's protests.

Killian stumbled slightly missing a step and nearly toppling over taking the young woman with him. He stuck out his stumped arm knowing it wouldn't be any help if he was to fall. She waited until they were steady once again before continuing to walk down the long corridor.

The beast was now gaining on them only about a foot away they daren't look back to see what it actually was that was guarding the cells. They managed to come to a stop near a cross roads unsure of which way to go. "Leave me here and you go ahead". Meg frowned about to protest but saw his determinate facial expression and slowly lowered him to the floor.

"What if that monster gets you?" She grasped her hands together genuinely worried about her new friend.

"I have survived much worse lass don't worry about me". The tension in the air was thick for a couple of moments she was still unsure of whether to leave or not. Another loud roar from the beast soon made her decide what to do.

"I will come back with help". She shouted over the thundering stampeding noise quickly coming closer now by the seconds. There was regret in her eyes still unsure about leaving him in such a state, knowing that making promises to return didn't mean much. Meg stepped around him and sprinted off down the corridor finding some steep stone steps leading up to a heavy metal trap door. She raised her hands up and placed them palms up on the metal surface pushing with all her strength.

It very slowly lifted up revealing the light from the outside world. Meg grunted just managing to move the trap door to the side and slip though the gap in the ground. She straightened up and brushed off the dirt from her tunic glancing around at her surroundings. The charred black trees blew in the wind some of the branches with bright flames licking up the centre of the trees.

Meg shivered turning on the heels of her sandals shoes going and lifting up the metal trap door moving it back across the hole blocking out the noise. She dusted off her hands all the while turning in each direction trying to decide which way to go. It had been a long time since she had set foot in this charred broken forest, most possibly the first time she had arrived in this literal hell hole.

Meg sighed deeply resisting the urge to scream at what her life had become after all these years. She hated the fact that Hades had something on her and she was at his beckoning call and every need all because of the simple mistake of falling in love.

The sound of talking and shoes crunching on the decaying ground caught her ears straight away. Meg stopped dead in her tracks wondering if it would be best to run the opposite way or put on an act like she had done for the past couple of years.

It had simply become a game to play people and make them feel like she was the victim before leading them to the God of the underworld. She spotted three people ahead deep in conversation unaware of her presence at the minute. Meg glanced around for a place to hide instead of a confrontation with these unknown people and having to hand them over to Hades.

She was just about to turn around and leave when someone called out to her. A woman with shoulder length black hair strode forward waving her hands to catch her attention a blonde and red haired woman following close behind.

"Hello". Meg froze on the spot unable to speak or move let alone speak instantly trying to form a plan in her head. "Maybe you can help us?" The dark haired woman spoke up coming to a stop in front of Meg.

"I can try". She hugged her eyes flitting to each woman trying to read their expressions.

"Have you seen anybody in the attire of a pirate captain?" Emma interrupted quickly before the other woman could interrupt or say something else. Meg nodded crossing her arms over her chest and learning to one side fixing her gaze on the dark haired woman.

"Yes I've seen him". Emma's eyes went wide at the mention of somebody else able to help with their situation. "He wasn't in the best of shapes I'm afraid". She gasped at the news placing a hand over her heart eager to hear more on the situation.

"Please can you help us?" Emma begged not consulting the two other ladies on the matter.

"Of course". Meg smiled pleasantly resisting the urge to glance over her shoulder at the trap door.

"Tell us everything please". She straightened up her shoulders confidently and took a step forward.

"I will but could we please move from these woods I find them quite disturbing". Regina nodded hooking her arm around Emma's to redirect her in the way they had come.

"I think it best if we meet up with everybody else and discuss this". She pulled on the saviours arm forcefully pulling her in the direction they had come.

"Lead the way". Meg grumbled sending silent curses to the lord of the underworld for sending her on this mission. She lifted up her dress and stepped over the fallen tree stumps and leaves on the dirty ground. Emma turned to Regina unsure of the decision and how fast everything was moving forward.

They talked in whispers a heated discussion on the matter not wanting to make any huge decisions just yet. Regina frowned muttering something back to the blonde then taking her arm and leading her off.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry made his way further into the temple a chilling cold wind passing him by as he moved down the long corridor. "Hello". He called out into the darkness hoping to see some kind of light soon. There was a eery silence that hung in the air that almost made you want to turn back and leave whatever was waiting in the darkness.

A couple of rocks scraping across the hard stone ground caught his attention straight away causing him to stop. Henry glanced over his shoulder peering into the darkness trying to spot any movement behind him. He frowned contemplating whether it was a good idea to continue on or go back if it wasn't too late already. It would be easy to act like nothing had happened plus Snow and David probably hadn't finished exploring that other temple.

With his mind made up Henry went to turn around and leave when suddenly a bright light lit up the whole corridor. He whirled around to see a man in a long black cloak a sneer on his lips. "I'm afraid there isn't anywhere to run unless you want my pet to get you". At the mention of the beast somewhere behind it gave an almighty roar echoing off the walls. The man smiled pleasantly his fiery hair blowing like flames in a fire.

"Shall we go somewhere less dark?" Before Henry could answer the man had already clicked his fingers and a cloud of red smoke enveloped him. A bright open room with a throne positioned in the middle appeared with a chest standing beside it. The two boys scurried into the room each holding some kind of weapon a sneer on their faces.

"What's going on?" Henry frowned confused at the sudden change in mood an what was going to happen. The man strode across the room to a small table with a crystal decanter filled with a strange coloured liquid and two goblets.

"I'm in need of your help Henry, how rude I forgot to introduce myself". He lifted the large top of the decanter and poured himself a glass of the liquid turning on the heels of his sandals. "Hades". To add extra effect the hair on his head turned to red flames in an instant.

"God of the underworld?" Henry stared in shock having of course read the many stories about the ancient legend. Hades smiled taking a sip of his drink and going to sit on his throne.

"Brilliant". He rubbed his hands together relaxing back in his chair.

"Why do you need my help when your so powerful anyways?" Henry stuttered trying not to show how nervous he really was at the minute thinking about how he had faced bigger problems.

"We all need help sometimes, now do you think you'll be up to it, I've heard many stories about your adventures". The two boys sniggered holding their weapons up a puff of coloured smoke appearing around them both. Henry squared his shoulders and glared at the god not falling for his tricks or games.

"So what do you want from me?" Hades side glanced at his two minions warning them to keep quiet for the minute.

"You helped break a curse on the land above so I was hoping you will be able to solve the puzzle that keeps me down". A high pitched laugh broke out from beside the lord of the underworld obviously knowing more then they were all letting on. The smaller rounder creature joined in nudging the taller one with his elbow. Henry took a step back nervously reaching his hand behind him to feel for the door handle.

"I'm afraid there is no way out unless you agree to help". Hades smirked clicking his fingers for his two minions to capture the boy and take him away. "Let us not do this the hard way". He sighed dramatically pushing himself up to his feet and striding across the room to one of the windows.

"No". Henry shouted pulled at the door madly trying to get away before the two creatures reached him.

"I'm afraid that isn't the correct answer, take him away maybe a stint in one of the cells will change his mind". Hades waved his hand through the air already bored of the conversation. It would only be a matter of time before the boy broke and agreed to help him with victory.

The time was almost upon him when once again he could walk on the earth and set his titans free to reek havoc on the people. He had waited too long for this to go wrong now and the new arrivals were not going to stop him. Pain and Panic grabbed Henry by the arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The large wooden doors opened to reveal the two witches arguing among themselves. "This better be good news". Hades sighed feeling a headache coming on already from all the stress this day had brought. The two sisters smiled and came to a stop in the middle of the room a eery smile on their faces.

"We thought you might want to see this". He nodded silently striding forward and stopping in front of the two women waiting eagerly. The bolding sister snatched the eye out of her sisters bony hand and popped it into her eye socket. She dipped her own hand into the black robe that covered her body and produced a crystal ball.

Hades leaned in close as the smoke in the crystal ball began to swirl forming an image. A small enclosed space appeared with three people sitting close to a burning fire. The voices soon became clear echoing around the room for all to hear. "So you've seen Killian?" Emma asked urgently moving closer to the fire to warm her cold frame.

Meg nodded offering them both a goblet to take the chill away from the cold. "I saw him down in the cells in a bad way but we didn't have much time to talk". She frowned taking a long sip of her drink from the goblet trying to avoid their eyes.

"Can you show us where he is?" Emma asked hopefully clutching the goblet close wanting some kind of answers. Meg waited a minute before answering not really caring about betrayal right now.

"Of course". She nodded getting to her feet to see if any food was in storage at the minute. It was time for somebody to finally find happiness in this dismal land instead of all hurt ad heartbreak. If she couldn't find happiness then helping somebody else could make a big difference.

"Do you not want to rest for the night?" Emma was keen to get moving and find Killian but the tiredness was surely catching up on her.

"Yeah maybe just for a little bit". She shrugged casting a glance at Regina who was staring at her suspiciously. Meg jumped up and moved around the small room gathering up things for them to be comfortable. Emma wrapped her arms around herself trying not to think too much into the situation and drive herself crazy.

"We need to go and find my mom, Dad and Henry". She stood placing the goblet down on the floor eager to find the rest of the group.

"I'll come with you". Regina also stood wondering where Zelena had gotten too knowing her tendency to find trouble or was it that it followed her around.

"Do you need any help?" Meg dropped the mats in the corner of the room and turned to face them eager to help.

"No its fine we will meet you back here". Regina cut in before Emma could answer there was something she didn't trust about this woman. It didn't sit well with her there was something this woman was holding back, maybe Emma had picked up on it too with her own judge of character.

"Wait there's something you should know". Meg called out just as they were about to pass through the open door. There was a brief moment of silence a slight awkwardness hung in the air as they waited for her to continue. "Be very careful there's all kinds of monsters out there". Regina and Emma exchanged a look then continued on without another word. Hades clenched his fists angrily feeling the temperature in the room raise dramatically.

"Did she just go to tell them the truth!" He shouted the blue flames of his hair quickly changing to red.

"It would seem Meg is unsure of where her loyalty lies these days my lord". The sister who was bolding spoke up slipping the ball back into her robes out of view.

"That is soon going to change". Hades sent a fiery bolt of magic across the room into one of the temple walls.

"I think we need to pay our friend a visit". He smiled widely and clicked his fingers disappearing in a puff of smoke. Meg paced back and forth across the dusty floor wringing her hands together. The decent thing to do would have been to tell them the truth that it was a trap. But at the very last minute she had stopped herself for some reason.

If the truth had actually been told these people might have been able to help with her situation freeing her once and for all. Meg cursed loudly making up her mind to go after the two woman and confess.

"Meg, Meg I thought we had an understanding". A chilling voice spoke causing her to freeze to the spot. She whirled around to face the lord of the underworld all her other plans going out of the window. "Please tell me your not going back on our little agreement?" Hades closed the distance between them and grabbed hod of her arm tightly.

"You should know by now what happens when people try to betray me, we wouldn't want something to happen to golden boy". He smirked moving closer into her line of vision to make sure she understood what he was saying. Meg glared at the god snatching her hand out of his tight grip. A million insults were already gathering on her tongue to fire at the man she had come to hate so much.

"You just make sure you stick to the plan and it'll all work out in the end". Hades glanced around the small room noticing the pile of mats off near the side of the room.

"They will be back soon so you better go". She spat with venom in her voice ready to see the back of the god. He waited a couple of minutes then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The fire flickered threatening to go out at the force of the wind circling the room. Meg leaned sideways against the stone wall with a sigh almost in defeat wishing for a more simpler time.

Maybe if Hades did succeed then he would keep his promise of setting her free once again in the world of the living. There could maybe be a chance of her finding love and if Hades was feeling generous he would spare golden boys life. That was something that was keeping her going for the time being if he kept his word.


End file.
